


so...

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thing that catches Chris' attention when he's reading the scripts, and he figures Darren has something to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so...

"So…"

Chris doesn’t look up from his script as he speaks, but Darren can just about see his face.

"So?"

"So I noticed a thing this season," Chris says, eyes still on the words on the page.

"You did?" Darren tries to not sound sheepish, though he has an idea where Chris' words are going.

"There are a lot of kisses. I mean, compared to before."

Darren's cheeks heat up, because it's exactly what thought he'd hear.

"I…" he sighs, "I wanted to remember."

Chris doesn't say more, just finally looks up and pulls Darren in for a kiss.


End file.
